


Watermarks and Ripped Pages Outtakes

by addict_writer



Category: Twilight Series - All Media Types
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-30
Updated: 2013-04-30
Packaged: 2017-12-10 00:01:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,908
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/779478
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/addict_writer/pseuds/addict_writer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A collection of outtakes from the WRP story.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Watermarks and Ripped Pages Outtakes

**Author's Note:**

> How did Jasper and Edward adjust to having a new baby? Read and find out. Dedicated to PinkLotus2 (my 1000th reviewer on ffn)

On the day we're going to bring our three months old baby girl home, I wake bright and early. Not like I slept well over the night—I kept thinking of little Makenna and how she'll adjust to our life.

Jazz is missing from the bed, which means he hasn't slept well either.

He's in the kitchen, mug of coffee in one hand and the instruction for our newly acquisitioned baby bottle heater in the other hand.

The moment Jared, the child services guy, told us we could adopt the baby…I don't think I've been happier than in that moment. He praised us for being so devoted and having gone overboard with all the stuff we bought for the baby.

Now I realize if he hadn't given us the go-ahead,what would we have done with all these stuff?

We have bought a lot of clothes, safe toys for a three month old baby, equipment for preparing milk and special formulas, diapers, wipes, shampoo, all kinds of crazy things we thought would work.

"Morning," I say hoarsely, wrapping my arms around Jasper's waist.

He leans back against me, tilting his head to kiss my jaw. "Morning, babe. You didn't sleep well, huh?"

"I'm too excited."

"Yeah, me too." He nods, turning into my arms. "Do you think we should take the travel bag with us? I doubt we'll need it, but to make a good impression."

I nod. "Totally. Maybe she'll get hungry on the way home?"

He winks at me. "I wanted to heat some milk to take with us, but I can't seem to figure how to use this. Maybe the good old-fashioned way will do for now." Jazz walks to the stove, passing me the instructions.

I quickly look over them. It's not that complicated.

"Give me the bottle." I extend my hand to him. He places it in my hand, and I go to the counter where I check to see if the device is plugged in before I place the bottle inside, press a few buttons according to the instructions, and wait. A green light comes on and we can hear the milk heating.

Nice.

"My smart husband." Jasper takes my face between his hands and kisses me soundly. "God, I'll miss this."

"Don't worry. We promised to always make time for us," I remind him, leaning into him, kissing him back.

Half an hour later, we leave to go to the adoption center. One of my knees is bouncing and Jasper's fingers are tapping against the steering wheel.

Once inside the building, we head to Mimi, the nurse who has helped us all along. She smiles brightly at us and leads us to our baby.

She seems to be awake and in a fussy mood as she's crying her little lungs out, her fists flying about.

"Aw, sweetness. What happened?" Jasper reaches her first, taking her from the nurse holding her. "Shh, baby." He rocks her slowly, and miraculously her crying quiets.

"This just proves you two are meant to be her daddies. She usually cries until she falls back asleep," he nurse informs us.

"No more crying, little Kenna. Daddy Jay's here."

I choke up on my tears because he's too fucking much.

Nurse Mimi pushes me gently, snapping me out of my pussy moment. I immediately wrap my arms around my man and our baby. Little Kenna has one of his fingers in a tight hold, eyeing him curiously. Her light blue eyes shift to me, and a small frown appears on her beautiful face. Then she smiles.

Just like that, I melt and take her other hand. She's so small and soft and fragile.

"Look, Daddy Edward is here, too," Jazz coos, shaking his finger and making her squeeze it tighter.

She's so freaking adorable. I carefully wrap my arms around her small body, and Jazz passes her over. Kenna throws him a confused look of why is he parting from her, but then she rests on my chest as I hold her close. Her head lolls against my shoulder as she strains her body to look at me.

"Do you have warmer clothes? It's late April," the other nurse tells us.

"Yes. In the bag."

Jasper immediately digs into our bag and extracts a little jacket and woolen socks. I hold the baby's back against my chest as he dresses her, which isn't easy, because she starts kicking her legs. Eventually, he has her dressed. I put a soft hat over her head because it is still a little cold.

We say goodbye to the nurses and walk to the car.

It's probably Kenna's first time outside and she looks around curiously.

In the car, I place her in the special chair, then slide next to her, taking her little hand again. She smiles huge, her eyes following Jasper who slides behind the wheel. He turns to us and grins back at our daughter.

"Hey, baby. We're going home!" He tickles her stomach, making her squeal and kick her limbs in the air. Her arm narrowly misses my mouth, which makes Jazz laugh.

When we arrive home, three neighbors are out of their houses. We're ambushed as they gush over our precious daughter. She doesn't seem to like their attention and starts wailing loudly.

Jasper grabs her and shushes her, glaring at our old lady neighbor. He doesn't like her very much.

I fish the keys, smiling and shaking hands. Jasper goes inside while I stay a few more minutes with the neighbors, explaining that our baby is too small to be around so many people.

We're really reclusive when it comes to talking with the neighbors.

Finally, I close the door, resting my back against it. Jazz comes from the kitchen holding the baby in the crook of his arm while he feeds her the first bottle of milk from us.

"Stupid people. Seriously. And that old bat!" he mutters.

"Yeah, they're gone now," I promise, walking to them.

Kenna's holding the bottle in her little hands, sucking with vigor, shifting her eyes between us. When she's finished, I put the towel on my back like Mimi has explained so many times, and it's time for eliminating the gases. Either I pat her too hard or she ate too fast, because the milk makes a reappearance on my shoulder and the floor.

"Crap, babe." Jasper hisses, picking Kenna from me. "What happened?"

Now she's crying, upset she's hungry all over again.

But I'm fighting my gag reflex at the odor coming off my shoulder. Clapping a hand over my mouth, I rush to the bathroom where I dry heave in the sink before peeling off my t-shirt and throwing it away.

"You okay in there, Edward?" I hear Jazz shouting. "I might need help with changing her diaper."

"Give me a minute," I beg him, exiting the bathroom after pressing the button on the floral spray we keep there.

Once I get a grip of myself, I go to Kenna's new room. Jazz has her seated on the changing table with everything he may need at hand.

"Alright. What do I do?" I ask, stopping next to him.

"Hold her still. She's moving like crazy."

"Well, she's not like the doll we practiced on. Kenna's human, baby."

"No shit, Ed?" He throws me a look between amused and exasperated.

Chuckling, I pull down Kenna's clothes, and a smell worse than the vomit from earlier hits me.

"Fuck. What did they feed her?" Jazz groans.

"Stop talking and do it quickly," I beg him, my eyes watering at the atrocious smell.

He takes her soiled diaper off, dropping it in the trash bin under the table. While I hold her legs up, Jazz cleans her with a sanitizer before taking a clean diaper.

"Let me do it," I offer, knowing he never managed to tie it on the doll.

"Sure." He moves to hold Kenna's legs while I unfold the diaper and spread it in front of Kenna. He moves her on the diaper. And just as I'm about to bring the front to her tummy, she decides to take a pee—on my face.

"Christ!" I sputter, wiping my mouth.

Between chuckles, Jazz hands me a wiper as he starts cleaning her again. Thankfully, only a little got on the diaper, so it's still okay for her to wear. I quickly finish putting it in place before I go once again to the bathroom to wash my face.

When I join them again, they're on our bed. Kenna's on her stomach, close to falling asleep, while Jazz is lounged next to her, rubbing his chin, which is red.

"What happened, baby?" I ask worried, sitting next to him and cupping his cheek.

"This one here is gonna be a firecracker."

"She kicked you?"

"Yep. Got me good, too."

"Aw. Do you want me to kiss it better?" I whisper, leaning closer.

"Mhmm. Quick, before she wakes up," he replies quietly, pressing his lips to mine.

"Let me put her in her bed," I say, taking the baby slowly so not to jostle her. She shifts a little, snuggling into my chest.

"You look so fucking beautiful like that, hubs."

I beam at Jazz before I take our precious baby to her room. Making sure the monitor is on, I return to our bedroom where Jazz has taken his shirt off.

"Do you think we have time?" I question him.

"It's only fair. You're already shirtless. Come here." He extends his hands, smiling at me.

I don't need to be told twice, as I immediately walk to him, straddling his legs, and wrapping my fingers in his golden locks, pressing my lips to his. Jasper's tongue invades my mouth and his hands slides inside my jeans, grabbing my ass and squeezing.

"Fuck, it's been forever," he mumbles, dropping small kisses on my neck.

"Only twenty four hours in the least."

"An eternity." He starts sucking on my Adam's apple, driving me crazy with lust.

I make quick work of his jeans, taking his erection out and fisting it.

Jazz presses a finger between my ass, making me shiver in pleasure and buck into him. He groans, pulling his hands out and unbuttoning my jeans, pushing them down my ass.

This is how I love it. When we're hurried and needy—a midday fuck.

It only takes a few pushes and pulls with slickened fingers for me to be ready, then he's balls deep inside me. I guide our movements, rolling my hips as I fuse our mouths to keep the sounds to a minimum. My dick gets all the friction it needs by rubbing against his taunt stomach, and when Jazz grabs it, tugging roughly, my balls tighten and I'm ready to burst. He groans, his head falling back when my ass muscles clamp around him. We fly together.

Jazz rolls us around until my back rests on the bed and he's sprawled on top of me, nuzzling my neck.

The moment is interrupted by a sheer scream.

"You've got to be kidding me!" he exclaims, picking his head to stare at me, shocked. "She just fell asleep."

"Well, baby, she didn't eat."

"Fuck me."

"After we feed her," I answer, pecking his lips.

"You're such a fucking tease, Edward."

"You love me." I kiss his cheek before we get up and redress. We'll clean up later.

**Author's Note:**

> Pictures in my fb group: Addicted-to-romione-bedward Fanfiction.


End file.
